mandopediavodeanfandomcom-20200214-history
SHADOWS OF DARKNESS
Jet over the course of two hours taught Burn mild force healing in the halls of healing where Burn would place his head over an unconscious subject and revitalize them, making them revive quicker or right then. His healing abilities could not mend or attack damaged cells with the force and a lot of things were way out of his ability. Overall he could only detoxify poison as shown when he smokes death sticks and revive some subjects. Burn was mocked for this by medics who had brought in a shot Jedi and he in turn attacked them and brutally beat them with his force abilities, taking 2 healers to calm him and a medical divison Jedi. Authors note: Burn is left with a decision on to remain loyal to the order or not. Start Burn walked in on Cin Drallig's second in command after being ordered to report from an earlier incident Brace for Burn. Burn saw them close a commlink with Dooku himself. Burn activated his lightsaber and said You are under arrest, master Yorin. and the master smiled and said Do you honestly think you can take me? Even if you kill me the war will go on. However you are below me. I have obtained true power beyond any Jedi. Come with me, and you can have some of that power. The Jedi can't win this war. Burn said I'm not going to negotiate with you. and spun their lightsaber in an X once and then pointed it in the direction of the master. Burn called assistance on his earcommlink before Yorin destroyed its inner working with the force. 2 clones rushed in and aimed at the master. The master simply let out a force hurl and before they fell he grabbed ones blaster with the rifle and pulled the trigger with the force, killing them all in under 3 seconds. Burn yelled I'M BRINING YOU TO JUSTICE! and lashed out at the master who easily parried his strikes with his own lightsaber before deactivating and saying You have a chance to stabilize the galaxy, bring true justice and order not some lies of a blind order in service of a corrupt senate. Burn ignored the master's words, not paying them heed- not wanting to pay them heed. Burn started to break a little emotionally, knowing deep down what might have been an acknowledgement of the truth in the master's words. Burn hacked in the master's direction who back flipped away and activated their lightsaber and briefly dueled Burn across the floor then deactivated their lightsaber and said ''I sense conflict in you. You know I am not deceiving you. Tell me, Skirata, when was the last time you felt a women's touch? Passion..makes you stronger. and they then shot lightning in Burn's direction which devastated a bunch of vases behind Burn. 4 more clones came in and the master easily destroyed them with a violent saber throw and then parried Burn's sneak attack and force zapped Burn back across the floor. You must dig deeper, give into your anger. advised the master. Burn started to glow red, showing his anger and force rage. Burn lashed out at the master and then managed to cut them across the arm. The master ignored the pain and force grabbed the heavy blaster pistol from an approaching TSF officer and then with his hand, threw it into the button that locked the door, sealing the guard and Burn in. They then force choked the guard against the wall before Burn could do anything. Burn force pressed the button opening the door as he dueled Yorin and then backed off as 6 clones and 2 Jedi walked in. Yorin deactivated his lightsaber and raised his hands up but then quickly cut down the Jedi on the right and delivered a violent force push to the remaining people, killing all but the other Jedi who got up and briefly dueled Yorin before also falling to their blade. Yorin then quickly continued to duel Burn who then backed away. Burn then backed up against the window and as Yorin charged Burn flipped over them and then force pushed them out the window which they banged into as Cin Drallig ran in with another Jedi who started to check the pulses of all the downed people, all dead beyond their healing abilities by far. Burn walked out as more Jedi came in to see what was happening. The End Next Burn vs Dooku's agent